run away
by April D.Gifkins
Summary: Angel had ran away, she neever wanted to go back to the place she was born. she leads a normal life as a human untill one day a playboy vampire named James she had heard of turns up at her school. will she keep running or given to James?. :
1. Chapter 1

I had never felt so alone. I sat in a class room full of people who talked, worked and listened to the teacher talk. All these people around me, yet all I felt was loneliness. My heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces and then trampled on over and over again. I was alone and nothing would change that. Just blackness that surrounded me, that would never change. No sign of light anywhere anymore.

Sometimes I thought it would be better if I just went back to where I first came from, where I first ran away from, where I still ran from. But the thought of it made my blood boil. It was worse; could you imagine anything worse than the feeling of loneliness?

"Angel?" I heard a voice "are you ok, you look like you're going to be sick" asked Sarah who sat next to me. I smiled at her. She was pretty, blonde hair flowed down her face showing of her ice blue eyes.

"Just tired that's all". I replied.

There was a knock at the end of the class room door, at the front right corner of the room. The principle walked in and behind him was a new student, but not any new student. My blood fell from my face as I stared at a pair of cold grey eyes. Eyes that I never wanted to see again, Eyes that I grew up-seeing. I sat frozen in place as the guy stood in front of the class.

"This is James" the principle stood next him. Giggles went around the class room. Sure he was extremely good looking which was what made it worse. They all were good looking but I could picture the girls back where he came from chasing him endlessly. "He is a new student, so please make him feel welcome".

All I felt like doing was running away. Away from the guy in front of the class to some where no one could find me.

The teacher showed him to a seat on the other side of the room. My heart beat down on me. Oh god. "Wow, he is cute" Sarah whispered over to me as she dragged the 'cute' out. I sat staring at the front of the class. "Hay, are you sure you're ok?" "You look like you've seen a ghost or something".

I looked at her. "Fine" I whispered to her "I'm fine". The bell rang for lunch. I don't know how I got out of the class so quickly but I did. The door shut behind me before any of the students had even gotten of their seats.

I walked through the school just walked and walked not thinking where to go or what to do. My breathing started to quicken and my palms where starting to sweat. I could see people glancing at me as I walked through corridors and across pavements. Although, I eventually found myself at my locker opening it. As I grabbed a snack bar I had brought to school I could see my hands trembling. I just wanted to roll up into a ball and hide.

"Hay, there you are, I've been trying to look for you everywhere". Sarah's voice was next to me "you literally pounced out of the class when the bell rang". She started dragging me by the arm towards the cafeteria "come on". I eventually started walking with her normally. As we came up to our table. One thing was clear; it had way too many girls there, which wasn't good. Usually it was just, Sarah, a couple of other girls, some boys and me. One of the boys moved over for me "Hay Angel" he whispered to me. "The new student seems to have everyone at his feet". He grinned at me as I tried to smile. Sam, he was good looking I guess but then I had seen a lot of good looking people in my time. I bit into my apple loving the crunchy and juiciness. "Hay Angel" said another guy who came and sat next to me at the edge of the seat. I few more heads turned around to say hi. I had always gotten heads to turn to stare. That was the thing; everyone thought I was extremely pretty. My long dark hair fell waving down my back, and my golden eyes made everyone's head turn. It had been part of the family gene. But the way I looked only reminded me of them. I shivered thinking about my family. But all I thought about was how beautiful each and every human was. They all had something unique about them. From the eye colour, to the hair or just the atmosphere that they surrounded. I always wished to be like them but I knew I always had my other half side that could change into. Like he was, it was funny really. Trying to run away from something that I was.

My mother had been human but my father wasn't. He was a Detrix. In fact he was royalty or should I say King to the Detrix, or in a way you would understand, a vampire. But what made it worse was the fact that this made me half human, half Detrix. This was the biggest and most secretes thing we had in our family. Me. I hated it. You see I was different, since I was the way I was, I could either be a human or Detrix whenever I liked. I just had to change to whichever one. My father wanted me to play princess to everyone and stay Detrix. But I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I had been there for 80 years, watched my mother die in my arms, and seen death over and over again. So I ran.

"Are you feeling alright? You were out of that room like I'd never seen before" said Thom who sat next to me.

I laughed, trying to cover just how I was feeling. "Yeah, I guess I needed some air". Soon we were all in a conversation about random stuff, laughing. But I still felt like running because the guy was sitting just down the table from me.

"So where did you come from?" Asked Thom, all eyes were on James apart from mine. I couldn't bear to stare at those ashy eyes.

"I came from Paris" he said. His voice was really raspy, really sexy. My jaws locked. Everything about him was too familiar, the way he looked, the way he talked and the way he acted. He absorbed all the attention, loved it, and wanted it.

"Hay Angel, you're from Paris too aren't you?" One of the girls asked as she sat right next to James.

"Yeah" I smiled at her. I wanted to get away from this. That's when I looked at him. It was those eyes that gave me chills. Made my blood run cold, they brought back to many memories.

"Interesting" he asked his eyes never left mine. I looked away.

The rest of the day was like that as well. The small stares from him made me a nerves wreck. When I finally reached home to my bed I jumped under the blankets and cried. I had loved my father and mother more than anything but the things that happened I couldn't handle. I missed my father. This had happened only a few times, my father had been looking for me. They would find me and I would run. But this was different usually when they found me they didn't enrol into school.

I fell asleep and when I woke up it was dark. I grabbed my blanket and climbed out the window onto the roof. I lay back staring at the stars.

"So this is what you do" the raspy voice came from behind me. My heart stopped oh god. He sat next to me and looked at the stars. I knew he knew just how tense I was.

"What do you want?" I asked. My jaws were tight.

"I honestly don't know" "there's something about you that's different; most girls are all over me". He stated. That's when I knew who he was, the son of the lady Blue. Great that crazy lady was always trying to be with my father; as soon as my mother died she was all over him. To make things worse her son that was all was everywhere but with her was sitting next to me. He was the biggest playboy/badass of our kind.

"Go away". I whispered, I felt like screaming it. Leave and don't come back just leave me alone.

"Go to dinner with me" he said, more of a statement.

"No thank you" I stood up and climbed back through the window. I expected him to leave but he didn't.

"May I ask why?" he was acting as if there wasn't anything in the way.

"I'm not interested, now please leave" I walked out of my bed room to the front door. Opened it and waited for him to leave. In my head I begged him to really leave the whole town and just go.

He walked out the door and turned towards me. "Ok then, good night Angel" he bent down and lightly brushed my cheek with his lips. I shivered, our eyes met and I found myself staring into a pair of soft eyes instead of cold. I felt my breath catch and my eyes go a little wider. He lightly whispered "I won't give up though" and with that he turned and walked down the steps to the pavement. He turned giving me one last glance before he disappeared in the night.

I felt a tear fall down to my cheek as I closed the front door. What was that? I walked back to my bed room and lay on my bed thinking about him.

I dreamed about him that night, he was standing there with two girls on either side of him both having the same marks on their necks. Blood stained his mouth and their necks. His eyes stared at one of the girls the same way he had stared at me and then I realised that the girl was me.

I woke up panicking needing something to drink desperately. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. I closed the fridge door and there stood James. I jumped back frightened. I looked up at his face "Don't ever do that again" I sat on a stool and drank the drink.

"What did you dream about, you looked so scared and then I don't know you just woke up breathing really heavily" He walked over to the bench and leaned against it towards me "what happened?"

"You did" I gulped the last part of the drink and placed the container on the bench. I looked up at him to see his reaction.

"Why are you scared of me?" he looked at me intensely

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you randomly turn up on my roof, disappear in the middle of the street, watch me sleep and jump out from behind open fridge doors" I explained "do I have to go on?"

"Hmmm, I guess you right then" "although you don't look scared right now". He moved a little closer to me. I felt my heart stop.

"That's what you think" I looked at the door "p-please leave" now; just go I screamed in my head. There was something about him that made me scared. Maybe because I had heard what he did. Pick a girl, make them fall in love with him and then he would leave them to fall apart slowly and he loved every minute of it.

"So you are scared?" he took another step closer. He was only one step away from breathing became fidget. "Your hard to figure out, you know" he looked at me, I could see my yellow golden eyes through his grey eyes. "But I think I'm almost there"

"Trust m-me, your no way near there" I gulped "you never will be" just like that I closed myself of from anyone. I knew he had seen it because he stepped back and turned his back to me. Eventually I jumped of the stool and moved to the couch, lay down and turned the t. v. on. He sat down in one of the single seats.

"Sure make yourself comfortable" i breathed.

"Thank you" he said "I will" I rolled my eyes of course he could hair me.

I found myself watching a movie called the cutting edge, fire and ice. I smiled; I had always enjoyed this movie. But I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell asleep to the sound of the television. It was nice I had to admit, to know that there was someone there with me as well. I didn't feel so alone with him sitting there.

…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my bed. In my blankets, maybe last night wasn't real. Just a dream, I sat up nodding, just a dream.

"It actually happened" at the end of the bed was James. Dressed in the same clothes, he looked angry or confused. "Who's Eddy?"

My eyes went wide, how the hell did he know about Eddy. "How do you know Eddy?"

"I don't, you were upset in your sleep and starting crying Eddy!" he cringed "I'll always love you. Don't forget that. I love you always" for a moment I saw his eyes go out, Dead with no emotion as he said the last word. "Do you always sleep like that?"

A tear formed at the tips of my eyes. I had been dreaming of the past. Oh god Eddy. I looked up at James. "He was my brother" the tear dropped. He was alright though; he knew that when I left I had to do it. It was the hardest thing I had to leave behind. "But he's not in my life anymore" I moved to get out of the bed and wiped the tear from my face. I looked at James, life was back in his face but there was a glimpse of pity.

I sighed "look, I get what you're like, you break people's hearts and thrive of it, but can't you see I don't have a heart to break its already dead" I moved to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Your right, I was like that I still am" he looked at me in the eye, to make what he said sound more convincing " but I'm afraid now that I'm the one who's going to end up having the broken heart". He moved closer to me never losing my eyes as he did. I stopped breathing and he smiled "I'll see you at school" he disappeared.

I was walking through the corridors of school. Everything felt normal apart from all the whispers from girls about the new student. It was starting to drive me crazy 'oh James' please. I thought about what he had said last night. Was he telling the truth or just trying to trick me so I could play along to his games. Either way I didn't like them, I tried avoiding him most of the day. He would walk towards me slowly and I would turn around and walk the other way. It wasn't that hard considering all the girls that tried talking to him. Something inside me was still telling me that he would probably be back at her house tonight.

I had been staying with a lady called Lily. She had been away for a week doing a talk show in New York. She would be back in a week from now. So I was home alone, it was kind of relaxing considering up bubbly lily is. You never get bored with her around. I smiled thinking about it.

"What's the smile for?" the same voice that I had become too familiar with stood in front of me as I zoned back to the real world. He stood there smiling down at me.

"Nothing that should bother you" I turned towards my locker and started walking towards it. He followed, but that didn't surprise me. I opened my locker and shoved some books into it. Grabbed my bag and closed the locker door a little too hard. I turned and looked at him.

I stopped breathing, he was looking at me, looked through me. No one had ever looked at me like that before ever. My whole 120 years of my life. We just starred at each other for what seemed like forever. We finally looked away and I could breathe again.

He walked me home that day, and the next day after that until girls at school started to try to talk to me about him. Every night he would be there on the roof waiting for me to come out. We talked, sometimes we didn't but it was never awkward just a beautiful silence.

It had been a month since James had turned up. I sat in class waiting for the bell to go.

"Hay Angel" a girl stood in front of me with a few others "so is it true that you and James is together?" it was like all lights was on me.

"No, were not". I kept working and after a while the girls went away whispering to one another.

After class I walked to my locker. James stood there waiting. He smiled one of those smiles that had become far too familiar lately. I smiled back until I saw who was standing next to him, it was his cousin, him I had met.

…


	3. Chapter 3

I turned and walked in the other direction but not before he saw my eyes. The gold strands through them, uniqueness of them from our family and I knew that he knew. My heart dropped as I walked out of the school as quickly as possible I felt tears fall from my face as I crossed the street to the ally home. I hated this part, the running. I was almost running when I came to an abrupt start, there stood James, his eyes showed a worry I'd never seen before. He stepped closer, but I stepped back. His eyes flicked through hurt and I almost wanted to run up to him to say everything was fine.

"She knows" the cousins voice stood a few feet behind me, I went ridged. "See" watch her body language. I twitched. I stared at James as his eyes focused on me.

"I-I have to leave" I moved towards him slowly "I'm sorry" I kissed him on the cheek lingering there for a second longer. I step past him but there stood his cousin, his short blonde hair and grey eyes. He smiled enjoying this.

"She knows too much" he said as he starred at me smirking

"I don't care" James stood in between his cousin and I. he stared down on his cousin "Levi, leave now" the tone of his voice was the sound of death.

"You know I can't do that" he stepped closer to James. Two more men came next to Levi to defend him. They stepped around him and starting dragging James. James started fighting them of, I heard hisses from them but my eyes were on Levi, he stood there.

"mm mm, do you know how long people have been looking for you" he smiled at me " I was a little confused at the start, you being human and all but I guess it's just another family secret" I lifted his shoulders and took a step forward "am I right? Or am I right?" he smiled at me as if he had won. I fumbled backwards. But he came closer "I'm going to do an experiment" "I hope you don't mind".

He walked faster to me and I froze. My eyes went wide as I stared into James eyes. The two other guys were on the ground. His grey eyes went wide as he stopped frozen for a second.

Pain entered my rib cage. It was so painful. I let out a little wimp as i fumbled to the ground. I lay there searching for a pair of grey eyes. It hurt so badly. My hands lightly touched were the pain was. I stared at my hands. Blood was everywhere. My head was going woozy.

A pair of hands were on me I felt one go behind my head to lift it. I found myself looking into those grey eyes. I smiled and he grinned. That was it; we just understood each other in just a month. "I'll go to dinner with you" he laughed.

Someone landed on their knees next to me. It was the cousin; he didn't look so bad anymore. He looked scared now. "please don't die, I was stupid" he started to cry "I don't want to die" he looked really, really scared now.

My breathing started too edgy as I struggled to keep myself there. "Ok then" that was it. I switched. I felt my flaws disappear and my body start healing. I stared at James and smiled. His eyes went wide as he watched things changing on me. My hair, my skin, everything but my eyes became more intense. I felt my wound healing.

I moved standing behind a pole. Both of them stared in my direction. One in shock and the other a look of thank goodness. My senses were alert as I took in the scene before me.

"Angel, its ok" said the cousin. I smiled, he thought I was scared. He should be scared. He didn't know what he had just done. How it would affect me. I walked to them, I knew the affect I had on people and as I smiled showing the two teeth on each side of my mouth like canines. It was like a demon goddess.

I looked the cousin in the eye "you never seen me here, nothing happened. You're going to leave this town and not come back" I felt his body go stiff as I compelled him to my words "do I make myself clear" the cousin nodded, his face emotionless.

I turned to James. He stood there frozen as he stared at me. I felt my hands begin to shake. I leaned forward and gently kissed his lips as a tear fell from my eyes "I think I love you James" I smiled and then I looked into those grey eyes. Tears fell down my eyes. He's face was a look of panic now. "You're going to leave with him. Forget about me, I never existed in your eyes" a tear fell of his face as his face became emotionless. "Goodbye". I disappeared

…


	4. Chapter 4

I knew it would be too late to fix things so I could stay. Someone would have figured it out and would be here soon enough. I had no choice but to leave from here. I couldn't afford to feel my emotions right now. I wouldn't change back right now; I was defenceless if I did. I packed a few clothes. Grabbed a stash of money at made my way to the door and just as I left I took one glance back at the empty house. I hoped everyone here will be safe I thought. I left.

It had been a year since everything had happened. I still felt horrible and slowly becoming depressed. Nothing was right anymore, I thought of James daily. It was horrible, feeling this way. My new life was in Las Vegas, it was kind of a risk as this place was loaded with vampires and witches. But I didn't care anymore. I was slowly becoming lonely, wanting James around me again. Him sitting by my side while a rest my head in his lap. His fingers stroking my hair as I fell asleep.

I walked down the street towards town; I was meeting up with a few friends and going clubbing. It would feel good to get away from my thoughts for one night. We arrived at the club as the guards let us straight in. the club was full of people, Dancing talking or just sitting around. A few vampires were here and there, as I had expected. My friend Rihanna came back with our drinks and I quickly sculled mine back and walked to the dance floor. There were people everywhere, all around me as I laughed and danced to the music. My friends had come to join me half an hour later. Yet as I danced all I could think of was James hands on my hips as we swung to the music, me turning around into his embrace and me showing every girl in the room that he was mine by laying a hot sexy kiss on his lips.

His low husky voice whispering in my ear "I love you". I opened my eyes. Taking breaths in like I was suffocating by all the people around me now. I moved towards the front door to exit, when I heard a voice in the background. I very familiar voice that made my heart jump. I was just hearing things that's all I turned around as everything around me went still. There at the back of the room was James with girls, lots of girls. I felt tears prickle to my eyes as I watched him flirt with the girls. Tears of joy for just looking at him again and tears of pain to see him with those girls. I really needed air now yet I couldn't find myself the strength to look away in fear that he would disappear. So I stood there steering like a helpless little girl. I felt fingers slide across my jaw line, I could tell it was a vampire by his presence.

"Mmm, you smell lovely" his voice hummed in my hair. I shivered but never left I contact with James. " he looked to where I was staring and frowned "don't bother with him, he already has plenty of girls" he grabbed my arms to pull me closer to him, but my eyes never left James until he stood in my way. I panicked not wanting James to disappear from my sight. But instead my eye sight was replaced by the guys eyes "you're going to do as I say" I felt the compulsion he pulled to my mind. Too bad for him it didn't work. "you're going to leave with me" I turned and looked back towards where James was and found myself looking into a pair of grey eyes. I felt a tear fall from my face as he registered that I was standing there. That's when I found myself being tugged away. I started to pull away not wanting to lose sight of James.

I watched as James stood up and started to walk towards me. My heart pounded as the person pulled even harder and I started losing James. Then James was next to me taking the vampires hands of me and pulling me into his arms. I sunk into his chest and lay my head against his beating heart. I had never felt so at home in so long. I didn't feel alone anymore, I felt safe. "Leave" the voice was deadly. I shivered in his arms as I felt his chest rumble in a low hiss.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was a toy of yours" the man bowed and walked out of the club.

I didn't ever want to let go as I clung to his shirt. I felt his arms go around me holding me in his arms. His breath was against the top of my head. We both breathed each other in slowly. I felt another tear fall from my face "I-I'm sorry" I whispered barely. I felt his arms pull me tighter to him. He finally pulled me back to stare at me. I looked into his grey eyes; I saw the hurt and hope in his eyes. That's when he bent forward and let his lips touch mine. It was the most intimate thing I had experienced with him ever. It sent shivers down my spine as I felt my body lean into his wanting more of his lips. He started pulling back but I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. The kiss stayed still as he stood there frozen and then he melted in my arms. His lips brushed against mine over and over again until he slowly put his tongue in my mouth. I leaned in more until we were chest to chest. Our tongues massaged each other in a slow rhythm. He pulled back, his breathing a little faster and mine breathed even faster. It had felt so good.

He whispered "its ok" he took my hand and started walking out towards the street and before I knew it I was in a black car in the passenger seat. Watching James climb into the front seat and start the car up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he started driving. I looked at him and he looked at me. He was grinning. I missed that face so much. Sometimes I had dreamed about it none stop, just that face.

"Home" was all he said and I sighed and relaxed against the chair. I leaned my head towards him and just stared. I felt as if I was hallucinating, that he wasn't really there next to me. Well if I was, I was going to make the most of it and so I smiled towards him as I grabbed his hand in mine. He looked at me and saw the way I was staring at him. I missed him so much. "I missed you too". He whispered reading my mind and I held his hand tighter and soon felt myself falling asleep.

…


End file.
